Fasteners and other work pieces that are desired to be turned such as, for example, an oxygen sensor can be located in an area that is difficult to reach or turn. For example, oxygen sensors have a tendency to seize due to heat and corrosion and may be very difficult to remove. An oxygen sensor may be placed in a vehicle near an exhaust manifold and warrants a flexible head socket or wrench in order to reach and turn the oxygen sensor.
Once the work piece such as the oxygen sensor is properly engaged, it may still be difficult to turn due to corrosion or other factors. Therefore, it is desirable to have a tool that can be flexible enough to engage a work piece that is desired to be turned in an inconvenient location and have the tool to be able to generate enough torque or leverage to turn the work piece.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a tool that can be flexible to engage a fastener or work piece in hard to reach locations and provide enough torque to turn the fastener or work piece.